MI SALVACION
by zoroxrobinxchopper123
Summary: Robin tiene problemas los cuales la llevaran al borde del suicidio... zoro un chico normal junto con su prima y mejor amiga Perona trataran de ayudarla... ¿lo lograran? (PD: aylin, mi amiga apachurrable que ama los dulces, la mejor del mundo y lo sabes :3 ya sabes de que va la historia :3 tu eres Perona y ya sabes quien soy yo :3 te quiero mucho :3)


-¡vamos! ¡Golpéala! ¡Mátala de una vez!-… gritaban todos a coro mientras una chica de cabellos naranjas golpeaba a una joven chica de cabellos negros, nadie sabía el por qué, pero al ver como comenzaba la pelea animaban a la chica de cabellos naranjas.

-¿Por qué nami?... antes… éramos tan amigas… ¿Por qué lo haces?

Esta, a modo de respuesta le dio un puñetazo en la boca, subiéndose encima de ella, dejándola encima de unos rosales, los cuales le clavaban espinas a la pobre chica, algunos maestros miraban divertidos, una libreta salio volando de la mochila de la chica de cabellos negros, cayendo en los pies de un chico de cabellos verdes que caminaba al lado de un chico de cabellos negros llamado "Luffy" o eso decía en su camisa blanca, bordado a un lado, "zoro" levanto la libreta, al abrirla, miro, con miedo lo que estaba ahí escrito, varias notas de suicidio rayadas, rotas, algunas con sangre, en medio de la libreta, una navaja y las hojas, rojas, llenas de sangre, de la nada, zoro sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo, volteo, encarando a Perona, su mejor amiga y su prima.

-zoro… ¡por favor!... ayuda a mi amiga.

Este miro la pelea y dejando a Perona de lado, corrió, tomando a nami de la camisa, tirándola al suelo, miro a la chica, en su camisa "robin" se levanto con dificultad, mirando a zoro, sus ojos rojos, el labio reventado, sangrando de la nariz, sus brazos ensangrentados, tomo su mochila y corrió a los baños, Perona fue detrás de ella, Zoro igual, todos miraban a nami, esta fue detrás de robin tronándose los dedos, aun le debía muchas.

-por ser mas inteligente, mas linda, mejor cuerpo, por ganarse a los chicos, ¡por todo!-… pensaba nami mientras esquivaba a todo mundo, al llegar a los baños, empujo a zoro y Perona y entro, Robin estaba llorando debajo de los lavabos, la tomo de la camisa sonriendo y la empujo contra el filo de la barra de los lavabos, robin cayo al suelo, intentando levantarse, solto un quejido, que hizo que zoro entrara a los baños, al ver a Robin en el suelo, empujo a nami contra la pared.

-¿!que mierda te pasa!? ¿!te gustaría que yo te hiciera lo mismo!? Tengo mis razones para hacerlo, ¿lo hago?-… nami se cubrió la cara con las manos, zoro la había levantado del suelo, pero la solto y fue con Robin.

-Chica…¿estas bien?-… esta negó y zoro tomo su mochila y la ayudo a levantarse, pasando el brazo de ella por sus hombros llevándola a enfermería con Perona detrás llorando.

Al momento de que llegaran, le hablaron a una ambulancia, le pidieron a zoro ir con ella, y Perona sin poder mas se subio, llorando a ver a su amiga tan destrozada.

-Vamos Perona, todo saldrá bien con ella… no la conozco, pero se que es una chica fuerte.

-es que… nami… no se por que la golpeo… antes eran tan amigas… y sin mas… nami comenzó a golpearla y hacerla sentir menos… ¡ella ha estado al borde del suicidio!... me ha contando todo… su pasado y su presente… ayúdame a hacerla entender que la vida es buena, que el suicidio es malo, ayudala tu como hombre, por favor…

El miro a Robin, acaricio su cabeza, con sangre seca y sonrio melancólicamente, le recordaba a una amiga de su infancia fallecida por lo mismo, el Bullying, no quería que eso volviera a pasar, no lo permitiría.

-lo hare, la ayudare en todo lo que pueda, la invitare a salir, a disfrutar la vida, ayúdame, dime que le gusta, que no le gusta… háblame de ella-… antes de que Perona hablara, llegaron al hospital, bajaron a robin rápidamente quedando Perona y Zoro en la sala de espera, mientras Perona le contaba a zoro de robin, todo… zoro tomaba en cuenta que eran gustos parecidos a los de Kuina.

-¿responsables de la Srita. Nico Robin-… zoro y Perona se levantaron.

-La chica pide ver al joven que la ayudo… Roronoa Zoro-… este se levanto y camino detrás del medico.

-joven, no se que sea de ella, pero cuídela, tiene cortes en las piernas, los brazos y en el estomago, ¿sabe algo de esto? Hay que ayudarla para que no cometa un error.

-Gracias doctor… la cuidare bien.

Zoro entro y la miro recargada, los brazos vendados, "debieron haber sido recientes" pensó mientras los miraba.

-zoro… yo… quería agradecerte… por todo… no cualquiera se hubiera metido a la pelea…

- haber, haber, primero que nada, no me agradezcas nada… segundo… explícame esta mierda-… zoro le avento la libreta…- dime ¿Qué ganas con eso? ¿crees que esta bien? Déjame ayudarte a vivir, ¿me lo permites? ¿me dejas invitarte a ser feliz?

Ella asintió con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, le extendió los brazos a zoro y el la abrazo con fuerzas, robin se relajaba entre sus brazos.

-no quiero que vuelvas a cortarte ¿entendiste?... te hare cambiar tu forma de ver la vida…

Robin hundio su rostro en el hombro de zoro, este sintió como se humedecia, se mordio el labio y alguien toco la puerta.

-robin ¿Cómo estas? -… perona entro algo triste, robin le sonrio.

-estoy bien, aquí con mi nuevo amigo que me enseñara a vivir feliz-… zoro y Perona cruzaron una mirada cómplice

****************************varios años después*********************************

-¡Robin! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Cuando nos conocimos me prometiste que no lo volverías a hacer.

Zoro miraba la muñeca de robin mientras la apretaba con fuerza.

-lo siento zoro… no pude resistirlo… ¡no sabes lo que es que una amiga del alma te odie y te quiera matar!

-robin… que nami se joda… ven… vamos al doctor a curarte esa cosa…

Ella se pego al hombro de zoro, abrasandolo con fuerza, no le gustaba ir al medico… zoro entendio y la subio a la cama, tomo un par de gasas y pomadas, vendo y le puso pomada a la herida de robin y la recostó en la cama, robin le sonrio y lo invito a dormir con ella.

-robin-… se acostó a su lado abrasandola…- no me gusta que hagas eso… lo sabes, me destruyes por dentro, por eso te traje a vivir conmigo, ¡por que quiero que vivas!

Robin sin decir nada hundio la cabeza en su pecho, quedándose dormida, zoro la miro, cubriéndola con una manta le susurro al oído.

-te amo… robin

-y yo a ti zoro-… esta sonriendo levanto la vista y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, zoro se quedo dormido con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

*********************un dia de tantos días lluviosos********************************

-zoro ¿y robin?-… le pregunto Perona algo preocupada.

-se sentía mal y decidio quedarse en casa, ayer estaba triste, algo le paso pero no quiso decirme nada.

-¡!Idiota! si esta triste es capaz de ¡todo!

Zoro miro a Perona y ambos corrieron al auto y zoro arranco derrapando, Perona se agarro al auto, al llegar a la casa, tocaron la puerta, zoro le dio las llaves a robin, de la desesperación, rompió la puerta, ambos la buscaron, al no encontrarla zoro fue a la cochera, de la nada, escucho el grito de Perona en el baño del cuarto y al entrar miro la bañera con agua roja, le pidió a Perona bucara una sabana, esta tomo una blanca, zoro metio las manos en el agua, sacando el cuerpo desnudo de Robin, envolviéndolo en la sabana y llorando corrió hacia el hospital, al llegar los médicos la atendieron, al salir zoro les pregunto por ella, los médicos negaron y zoro se tiro al piso… ¿habia muerto? ¿Por qué? ¡ella tenia que vivir! Entro a la habitación de ella llorando y gritándole… los médicos lo detuvieron y le dijeron que necesitaba una donación urgente de sangre… zoro miro su brazo y se ofrecio, rápidamente le sacaron una buena cantidad de sangre poniéndosela a robin…

El dia que ella despertó, zoro la miro… le comenzó a gritar y a regañarla y robin lloro… no podía con tantas cargas.

-gracias por todo zoro, simplemente tu haz sido, tanto como Perona MI SALVACION.


End file.
